


[Podfic] heart of clay

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dissociation, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Music, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Dressrosa, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "heart of clay" by trellthere is blood under his fingernails and all of it is his; he doesn't clean it out, just looks at the dark lines while the water runs, thinks about the scrape of his nails over stone while he writhed at joker's feet, tearing the skin from his fingers, unfeeling in the face of other agony.





	[Podfic] heart of clay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heart of clay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907971) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : ["Crustfall" by Days N Daze](https://daysndaze.bandcamp.com/track/crustfall-2)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/HeartOfClay/heart%20of%20clay.mp3) | 18 MB | 0:19:05  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/HeartOfClay/heart%20of%20clay.m4b) | 27 MB | 0:19:05


End file.
